What Episodes and Films' Footage, Music, Voice Cast, and Sounds Are Used In Railway Trouble? - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
Can you guess what footage, voices, music, and sounds have been chosen for Railway Trouble for Nintendo 64 as part of Thomas's Dream Team, made by UbiSoftFan94? Voice Cast (The Casey Jr Characters as The Tonic Trouble Characters) * Timothy Q. Mouse as The Maestro * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as The Male Narrator * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as Music Composer * Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as Sound and Music Editors * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Voice Editor * The Weasel Workers as The Policemen * The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as The Female Narrator * Grandpa Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) as The Announcer * Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Ticket Collector * Dumbo (from Dumbo) as The Voice Editor * Thomas`O`Malley (from The Aristocats), Heimilch (from Bug's Life), The Beast (from Beauty and the Beast), Jack Skellington (from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas), Pinocchio (from Pinocchio), Winnie The Pooh (from Winnie The Pooh), Gurgle (from Finding Nemo), Woody and Bazz Lightyear (from Toy Story Series), Robin Hood (from Robin Hood), Abner & Monty (from The Country Cousin), Peter Pan (from Peter Pan), Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast), Pongo (from One Hunderd and One Dalmatians), Lady Bug (from James and the Giant Peach), Herbie (from Herbie the Fully Loaded), Tramp (from Lady and the Tramp), Roger Rabbit (from Roger Rabbit), Little Toot (from Melody Time), Chicken Little (from Chicken Little), Big Mickey (from TUGS), Remmy (from Ratatouille), Atta (from A Bug`s Life), Zero (from The Nightmare Before Christmas), Wallie (from Wallie), Dory (from Finding Nemo), Duchess (from The Aristocats), Mike (from Monsters' Inc), King Arthur/Wart (from The Sword in the Stone), King Triton (from The Little Mermaid), Aladdin (from Aladdin), Mrs Jumbo (from Dumbo), Dot (from Bug`s Life), Dash (from The Incredibles), Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse Club), Daisy Duck (from Mickey Mouse Club), Puffa (from TUGS), Luigi (from Cars), Guido (from Cars), OJ (from TUGS), Big Mac (from TUGS), Sunshine (from TUGS), Top Hat (from TUGS), Warrior (from TUGS), Sora (from Kingdum Hearts), Roxas (from Kingdom Hearts), Riku (from Kingdom Hearts), Kairi (from Kingdom Hearts), Namine (from Kingdom Hearts), Ansem the Seeker of Darkness (from Kingdom Hearts), Clarice (from Mickey Mouse), Jessica (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit), Flounder (from The Little Mermaid), Practical Pig (from The Three Little Pigs), Flora (From Sleeping Beauty), Hercules (from Hercules), Baby Herman (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit), Scamp (from Lady and the Tramp Series), Ten Cents (from TUGS), The Mayor (from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas), Santa Claus/Sandy Claws (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas), Tuck and Roll (from Bug`s Life), Matador (from Feldinand The Bull), Flik (from Bug`s LIfe), Vincent Maloy (from Vincent), The Fire Tug (from TUGS), Princess Jasmine (from Aladdin), Penelope Pitstop (Perils of Penelope Pitstop), Croc (Croc 1 and 2), Daisy Duck, Simba (from The Lion King), Ned Flanders (from The Simpsons), Belle (from Beauty and the Beast), Phineas, Ferb, Farmer Ernest, Ten Cents, Sunshine, Grampus, Boomer, Smelter, Sally, Coast Guard, Izzy Gomez, Puffa, Messenger Guard, The Lighthouse, Vector, Espio, Sonic, Tails, King Acorn, Orson, Roy, Garfield, Bo, Binky, Jon Arbuckle, Ojamajo Doremi, Ojamajo Aiko, Ojamajo Momoko, Ojamajo Hazuki, Ojamajo Onpu, Ojamajo Hanachan, Majo Tulbiyon, and Ojamajo Pop as The Orchestra Musicians * Paochan as Ticket Collector * Majorica as The Music Conductor * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as The Doc - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1 +10) * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk - Microsoft Sam (Juan Loquendo V1) * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge - Melvin (Javier Loquendo V1) * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant - Eddie (Esperanza Loquendo V1) * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Person 1 - Microsoft Mary (Francisca Loquendo V2) * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient - Peter (Mario Loquendo V1) * Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 1 - Julia (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) * Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 2 - Douglas (Marcello Loquendo V1) * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk - Sidney (Luca Loquendo V1) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Suzy - Carol (UK) (Carmen Loquendo V1 +10) * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 3 - Alex (Carlos Loquendo V2) * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 - Amos (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 - Microsoft Anna (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 5 - Wanda (Leonor Loquendo V2) * Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 6 - Dave (Diego Loquendo V2) * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 7 - Simon (Carlos Loquendo V1 +5) * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender - Melvin (Javier Loquendo V1) * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 8 - Peter (UK) (Carlos Loquendo V1 -5) * Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 - Wanda (Francisca Loquendo V1 +10) * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 10 - Eddie (Carlos Loquendo V2 +10) * Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 2 - Allison (Paulina Loquendo V1) * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Club) as The Male Narrator - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V2) * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Club) as The Female Narrator - Microsoft Anna (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 3 - Sidney (Francisca Loquendo V1 +5) * Jason (from Back of the Knodilke) as Child 4 - Robosoft 1 (Jorge Loquendo V1 +5) * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 11 - Amos (Felipe Loquendo V2) * Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 5 - Robosoft 4 (Diego Loquendo V1) * Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Child 6 - Robosoft 5 (Juan Loquendo V1) * Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 7 - Robosoft 6 (Diego Loquendo V2 +5) * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Editor - Charles (Carlos Loquendo V2 - 5) * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Board Writer - Clarie (Carmen Loquendo V2) * Leo & Quincy (Little Einsteins) as Sound and Music Editor - Duncan and Lawrence (Diego Loquendo V1 and Juan Loquendo V1) * The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 - Douglas (Javier Loquendo V1) * Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 3 - Alex (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) * Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 4 - Amos (Carlos Loquendo V2 Chipmunk) * Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 8 - Emily (Sonia Loquendo V1) * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 9 - Walter (Mario Loquendo V1 +10) * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 10 - William (Juan Loquendo V1 +5) * Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 12 - Shouty (Carlos Loquendo V1 -5) * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 11 - Belle (Carmen Loquendo V1 +5) * Doogal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Child 12 - Charlie (Juan Loquendo V1 -10) * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 13 - Damien (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) * The Weasels as The Policemen - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Rasmus (Casey Junior and Friends) as Child 14 - Eddie (Giovanni) * Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Child 15 - Melvin (Alberto) * Sally (from Cars) as Child 16 - Julia (Silvia Loquendo V1) * The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as the General - Douglas (Carlos Loquendo V2) * Mellisa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 13 - Wanda (Paola Loquendo V1) * Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Person 14 - Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1) * Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 17 - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V2 +5) * Old Puffer Pete (from Chuggington) as Person 15 - Sidney (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Child 18 - Peter (Diego Loquendo V1) * and more (The Thomas Cast as The Rayman Cast) * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Houdini (Both father figures of Thomas and Rayman) * Mavis as Betilla (Both mother figures of Thomas and Rayman) * Duncan as Bzzit (Both stubborn) * Coaches as Electoons * Percy as Tarayzan (Both best friends to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both brother figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) * Foolish Freight Cars (Season 1) as Antitoons * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Livingstones and Hunters * Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman * Gordon as Globox - (Both blue and strong) * Bertie as Murfy - (Bertie's voice suits Murfy) * Stepney, Salty, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Emily as Ly the Fairy - (Both the main females) * Toad as Ssssam the Snake - (Both Western) * Madge as Carmen the Whale * Murdoch as Clark - (Both uncle figures of Thomas and Rayman) * Stanley as Polokus - (Both nice of Thomas and Rayman) * Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children * Molly as Uglette - (Both wonderful) * Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - (Both the main villains) * Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - (Both lazy) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws * D199 as Axel * Bear as Foutch * The Evil Trucks as The Zombie Chickens * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, and Bulstrode as The Robot Pirates * George as Jano * D7101 as Grolem 13 * The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur * Henry as LacMac * Neville as Cookie * Belle as Betina * Caroline as Flips * D261 as Inspector Grub * Hector as The Great Rigatoni * Rosie as Tily - (Both cute and girlfriends of Percy and Tarayzan) * Daisy as Razorwife * Spamcan as Henchman 800 * Old Stuck Up as Hunchman 1000 * Donald and Douglas as Otti Psi and Romeo Patti - (All twins) * Oliver as Gonzo - (Both Western) * Derek as Andre * The Troublesome Trucks as The Dark Lums * The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar * Spencer as Count Razoff * Elizabeth as Begoniax * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Max, and Monty as The Knaarens * Toby as The Bubble Owner - (Both wise) * Boco as Photographer * Bulgy as The Magician * The Chinese Dragon as Big Mama * Rusty as Polar * Duke as Gligar * Fearless Freddie as Buizel * Mighty Mac as Turtwig & Bulbasaur * Smudger as Meowth (from Pokemon) * Arthur as Fox McCloud * Lady as Cosmo * Sir Topham Hatt as Aku Aku * Hank as Crunch Bandicoot Footage (The Casey Jr and Friends Footage and Films) * Casey Jr Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) * The Three Caballeros (Song) * Toyland Express Helps Out (Ringo Starr) * Saludos Amigos (Song) * Casey Jr and the Circus (Michael Brandon) * Casey Jr (Song) * Blue and Huey (George Carlin) * Pete's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) * Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) * Alfred and the Elephant (George Carlin) * Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon (George Carlin) * Casey Junior, We Love You (Sing Along) * Whistle Song (Sing Along) * Accidents Will Happen (Sing Along) * Mickey Mouse (Sing Along) * Pinocchio's Trip Sea Side (Sing Along) * Dumbo the Flying Elephent (Sing Along) * Woody`s Duck (Sing Along) * Come For The Ride (Sing Along) * It's Great To Be A Disney Character (Sing Along) * A Really Useful Disney Character (Sing Along) * Disneyland's Song (Sing Along) * Sodor Railway's Song (Sing Along) * Tootle and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) * Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) * Georgia's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) * Trouble For Casey Jr (Ringo Starr) * The Flying Weasel (Ringo Starr) * A Better View For Montana (Alec Baldwin) * Fiery Speed Buggy (Michael Brandon) * Ivor, Tootle, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) * Zephie and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) * Casey Jr and Alan's Great Race (Ringo Starr) * Come Out, Alfred! (Ringo Starr) * Alfred to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) * Jason Takes Charge (George Carlin) * Casey Jr and Stainz's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) * Snow Song (Sing Along) * Down By The Docks (Sing Along) * Let's Have A Race (Sing Along) * Montana and Silver Fish (Michael Angelis) * Pufle's Exploit (George Carlin) * Tillie's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) * The World's Strongest Engine (Casey Jr version) (Alec Baldwin) * Tom Jerry to The Rescue (George Carlin) * No Joke for Tootle (George Carlin) * Casey Jr Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) * Tootle Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr) * Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) * Pop Goes The Farnsworth (George Carlin) * A New Friend For Casey Jr (George Carlin) * Silver Fish's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) * Old Iron (Casey Jr version) (George Carlin) * A Close Shave For Blue (Azul) (George Carlin) * Double Trouble (Casey Jr version) (George Carlin) * Halloween (Casey Jr Version) (Michael Brandon) * Casey Jr and the Magic Railroad * Calling All Engines! (Casey Jr Version) * The Great Discovery (Casey Jr Version) * Hero of the Rails (Casey Jr Version) * Misty Island Rescue (Casey Jr Version) * Day of the Diesels (Casey Jr Version) * Blue Island Mystery (Casey Jr Version) * King of the Railway (Casey Jr Version) * Tale of the Brave (Casey Jr Version) * The Legend of the Lost Treasure (Casey Jr Version) (For The Thomas Episodes and Films Footage) * Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) * Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) * Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) * Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) * Henry's Special Coal (George Carlin) * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) * Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) * Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) * Thomas, We Love You (sing along) * Whistle Song (sing along) * Accidents Hill Happen (sing along) * Sir Topham Hatt (sing along) * Percy's Trip Sea Side (sing along) * Harold the Helicopter (sing along) * Donald's Duck (sing along) * Come For The Ride (sing along) * It's Great To Be An Engine! (sing along) * A Really Useful Engine (sing along) * Sodor's Song (sing along) * Sodor's Railway Song (sing along) * Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) * Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) * Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) * Trouble For Thomas (Ringo Starr) * The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) * A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) * Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) * Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) * Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) * Snow Song (Sing Along) * Down By The Docks (Sing Along) * Let's Have A Race (Sing Along) * Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr) * Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr) * Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr) * Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) * Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) * Gordon and Spencer (Michael Brandon) * Edward's Exploit (Ringo Starr) * Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr) * The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) * Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) * No Joke For James (George Carlin) * Thomas Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr) * A New Friend For Thomas (Ringo Starr) * Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) * Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) * A Close Shave For Duck (Ringo Starr) * Old Iron (Ringo Starr) * Halloween (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) * A Big Day For Thomas (Ringo Starr) * Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (Ringo Starr) * James Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr) * Foolish Frieght Cars (Ringo Starr) * Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr) * Saved From Scrap (Ringo Starr) * Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) * Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr) * Bertie's Chase (Ringo Starr) * The Diseasel (George Carlin) * Thomas, Terence, and the Snow (Ringo Starr) * Percy's Promise (George Carlin) * Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) * Bowled Out (George Carlin) * Tenders and Turntables (Ringo Starr) * Henry's Forest (George Carlin) * A Friend In Need (Alec Baldwin) * Time For Trouble (George Carlin) * Thomas the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) * Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) * Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) * Special Attraction (George Carlin) * The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) * Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) * Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) * Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) * Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) * Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) * Down the Mine (Ringo Starr) * A Scarf For Percy (George Carlin) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Oliver's FInd (Alec Baldwin) * Calling All Engines! * Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) * Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) * Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) * James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) * Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) * Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) * The Great Discovery * Dream On (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Big Bang (Michael Brandon) * Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) * Emily's Rubbish (Michael Brandon) * Percy and the Left Luggage (Michael Brandon) * Edward and the Mail (Michael Brandon) * Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) * Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) * Hector the Horrid (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Stinky Cheese (Michael Brandon) * Toby's Triumph (Michael Brandon) * Gordon and the Engineer (Michael Brandon) * Thomas in Trouble (Michael Brandon) * Percy and the Left Luggage (Michael Brandon) * Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) * Edward and the Mail (Michael Brandon) * Dirty Work (Season 11) (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Lighthouse (Michael Brandon) * Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) * Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) * Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Big Bang (Michael Brandon) * Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Runaway Car (Michael Brandon) * Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) * The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) * Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) * Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) * The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) * Play Time (Michael Brandon) * Double Trouble (Michael Brandon) * Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) * Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) * Hero of the Rails * Misty Island Rescue * Day of the Diesels * Blue Island Mystery * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * The Legend of the Lost Treasure * Star Roars * Robin Hood with Lightsabers 1 and 2 * Monty Python (1974) * Lord of the Rings (2001) * Pirates of the Caribbean (2003) Music * Simitar Logo * Thomas 2 - Level Complete * 20th Century Fox * Star Wars Episode IV A New Hope: Main Title * thom2_5 * Benny Hill Chase Theme * A Short Enemy Fight * Ruier of the Mountain * Clash of the Lightsabers * The Message From Princess Leia * Thomas's Danger Theme * Henry's Sad Theme * Ski Slope * N Sanity Island * Doc's Cave Part 01 * Crash Amberley * Level 4 Hub * Doc's Cave Part 02 * Doc's Cave Part 03 * Boiler Room Doom (Cut) * Classroom Chaos (Cut) * Doc's Cave Part 04 * 48 - Yeah! * The South Plain - Part 01 * The South Plain - Part 04 * The Magic Tree * Tomb of the Ancients * Karota Part 03 * Karota Part 04 * The Cave of Bad Dreams Sounds Effects * MGM Lion Roar * The Brave Engineer Whistle * Falcon * Select * pickup * ltys_056 * ltef_010 * Ta-da! (trumpet) * ltfx_053 * burp * ltys_067 * mp12l * ltbb_014 * bonewah * Boink * evillaugh4 * Electricity * Bounce * Thomas Whistle * Steam Train Crashes Into Car And Falls Off Of Cliff * Thomas Steady Steam 2 * City of Truro, soon after departing from Malton, 20th December 1986 * Train Whistle * Thomas Train Slow Speed (1984) * bbgetout * City of Truro at Haxby. 10th August 1986 * 469812_SOUNDDOGS__2_ * City of Truro on Eardington Bank. 21st June 1986 * 469807_SOUNDDOGS__1_ * City of Truro, departing from Highley. 21st June 1986 * 471391_SOUNDDOGS__tr * sounds_light.zip * soundsblaster.zip * troopervoices.zip * troopervoices2.zip * forcesounds.zip * forcesounds2.zip * tpmsaber1.zip * tpmsaber2.zip * SaberSounds.zip * FXHome-Saber.zip * FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip * FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip * FXHome-Double-Bladed-Saber.zip * Edward Whistle * Hagley Hall, climbing Sapperton Bank. 2nd February 1985 * Thomas Steady Steam 5 * 3440b * Hagley Hall and Hinton Manor, climbing Hemerdon Bank. 8th April 1985 Quotes Scene 1: Arriving At Fantasyland * Casey Junior: Where are we? (looks around until he spots someone in front of him and gasps) * Tillie: Hi there, I'm Tillie. You must be Casey Junior, right? * Casey Junior: Yes, but don't take it badly or anything. I guess you were expecting someone a little more, or less... um... blue? My name's Casey Junior, and this is my driver, Thomas, and my fireman, Henry. * Thomas: Nice to meet you. * Emily: Anyway, it's great to see you again, honey. The main thing is to get the can back from Cerberus, before he becomes too powerful. * Scarlet: To start off, you've got to free Toyland Express, Tillie's father. He's a brilliant inventor. And once he's free, I'm sure he'll able to help you. * Henry: Oh, I see. But what are we doing? We must go and free Tillie's father. * Narrator: Casey puffed up to the blocked tunnel where another engine was trying to free himself * Toyland Express: (sighs) Casey, when you've finished courting my daughter, I'd appreciate it if you'd-- * Casey Junior: Yes? * Toyland Express: OH, GET ME OUT OF HERE, I'M DYING! * Casey Junior: Don't worry, Sir. I'm on it. (puffs down into a hole and heads through an entrance) * Narrator: As Casey went inside the cave, he meet an information engine, with two circus cars. * Rustee Rails: Welcome to the Toyland Express's cave, Agent Casey Junior. Remember me? I'm Rustee Rails, Chief of the Coordinator's Ranks of the Resistance. But don't make a sound. The machines can hear us. Since that can you dropped fell aground, they went completely crazy. They refuse to let the Toyland Express out, and if we don't act fast, Cerberus will take over the entire planet. The Toyland Express can only help you by giving you your first power if you absolutely promise to free him. Here's a piece of advice: You can control the camera by taking a look around. * Narrator: So, Casey puffed bravely on. 2. Getting The Right Materials * Henry: (grabs the keys and puts them in the door to open it up) There! Now the Toyland Express is free. * Diesel Engine: I think that leads to the hubworld. * Numbuh 362: Wow! That is one goofy looking engine. * Phineas: Yes, that comfirms which she says. * Ferb: I suppose that's the Toyland Express. * Perry: I suggest you go outside here as well as going through the bars. (Toyland Express cheers, dances, spins round, and skips around) * Little Toot: How come he looks like Casey Junior? * Big Toot: I'm glad he is doing the eye thing. * Edward: Whoo! * Stepney: Hey! * Murdoch: Aha! * Pufferty: Whoo! * Casey Junior: Hey! * Toyland Express: Whoo! * Thomas: Great nuts and bolts! * Toyland Express: Free! Holy nuts and bolts! I'm free! (laughs) Seems like my toasters and Samson need one little fine tuning, guess I'll see to that soon. * Linus: Yeah, I'd say that. * Toyland Express: Let's get out of here, quickly! We've got a score with Cerberus to settle with... * Aleu: That is why science needs you. * Narrator: Later... * Toyland Express: So now Casey, you want to get the can back from Cerberus, huh? Needless to say, that it's not going to be easy, but I can help you out. We put together some touches and thingymajigs first. * Beetlejuice: Yeah! That is why our time is wasting. * Henry: Let's see now... The only thing for it is to build a machine and send you flying directly into the city. Right! If you can find the Toyland Express the right materials, he'll be glad to give that evil nightmare train and his bad minions a taste of their own stinking beer. Guess we'll start with the essentials. Start by finding him six good size springs hidden in the Vegetable HQ and we'll see if that can do the trick! 3. Using the Force * Narrator: At the Jedi Temple, Casey was teaching Thomas, Henry, Emily, Scarlet, Gordon, Montana, Stepney, Linus, Edward, Henry, Murdoch, and Pufferty how to use the force to create and build weapons. * Casey Junior: Ever since I've practiced my lightsaber and shooting skills, I'll show you on how to use the force. It is what gives a Jedi the power, an energy field created by all living things, then surrounds us and penetrates us, but binds the galaxy together. Have any of you got your weapons? * Narrator: Linus put his hands on the ground, then balanced up and down, and tried to the force, but barely lifted Scarlet up in the air and other objects to balance any object on top of each other. * Scarlet: Hey, put me down, you little blue squirt! * Linus: What? Oh, sorry, Scarlet. (Scarlet falls to the ground and is caught by Henry) * Casey Junior: Oh, well done, Linus! Look, everyone! See what Linus did?! Isn't he splendid? * Narrator: Casey lit his lightsaber, then swung it, and took out his pistol, but nearly shot everyone. * Casey Junior: Whoops! I guess we'll need to learn the ways of the force if we want to become a Jedi. 4. Crossing The Road * Narrator: Casey was on his way to the Moats, when suddenly... * Casey Junior: Clattering cowcatchers! Are you sure this is the way to the Moats? * Jim Hawkins: Yes, it is, pal. * Tracy: It's very good to see you, my brother, I guess you've brought six springs for Tillie's father. * Montana: Hey, son, can we slow down? Can I remind that some of us are pulling five loads each? * Tracy: I'm losing my steam. Must rest. * Rustee Rails: Is everyone ready to get six propellers? * Pufferty: Not quite everyone. * Rustee Rails: Who's behind? * Linus: Me. * Rustee Rails: Hey, guys, why do Cerberus's minions need the propellers? * Casey Junior: Not now, Rustee. * Rustee Rails: It's another of the Train's inventions, because that skunk works for Cerberus. And to get 160 antidotes, you have to cross the road for the passengers! * Casey Junior, Tracy, Montana, Pufferty, and Linus: (all cheer) We're going to get six propellers! (a horn honks as a diesel locomotive passes by with a passenger train) * Farnsworth: What do you think you're doing, getting six propellers? Ha! Indeed! (repeats Indeed!) * Tracy: Oh, well. We've failed. * Casey Junior: It's time we'll cross. (Pufferty, Tracy, Montana, and Linus gasp) * Pufferty: What the--? You aren't turning me into a scaredy cat train. * Linus: I may be smart as you, Dad, but guess what roadkill means? * Casey Junior: I think there's a safeway. * Narrator: Casey spotted some secret agent outfits and hats and put them on himself and the others. * Casey Junior: Okay, here's a chance. Ready? Set... Go! * Narrator: The engines puffed across the railway line, unaware of any trouble. Tracy whimpered, until Casey saw Emily and Henry double-heading a slow freight train, and shouted out a warning. * Casey Junior: Drop! * Narrator: The engines ducked, but when Emily and Henry crashed into some other freight cars, Gordon with the express bumped into the break van. * Casey Junior: Go! * Narrator: The engines continued safely across the road when suddenly Casey shouted another warning out. * Casey Junior: Drop! I said, drop! * Narrator: The others obeyed, just as Bill and Ben with their freight train, and Edward and James with a double-headed passenger train, were huffing along and slipping and sliding. * Casey Junior: Go! * Narrator: The others obeyed, but were just crossing the road, until Montana fell over from being shocked by Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand, with their logs, and got up, then continued to follow the others. * Casey Junior: Drop! * Narrator: The engines stopped, just as Toby and Mavis were pulling their freight cars of stones, until they braked hard, and spun toward Stepney and Duck, who barely put their brakes, and spun out of control. * Casey Junior: Go! * Narrator: Just as the stone from Toby and Mavis's freight cars were coming out, Pufferty got his end coach caught on some chewing gum, then puffed and chuffed as hard as he could, and managed to pull it out from the chewing gum, but managed to flee when the stone nearly ran over him as he made it across. * Pufferty: Ah, that went well. * Narrator: Pufferty knew it well, but didn't notice the trains arguing with each other, because they were all piled up on one of each other, and were just complaining about who was to blame, when a pole fell down. * Casey Junior: Good job, guys. We're doing good so far to get the propellers for the Toyland Express. 5. Stopping the Train * Roger Rabbit: (hops into the engine's cab and sees Terk) You?! You said you'd get thrown off and-- Now you're driving the train? * Terk: We're now put in charge. Spongebob had to check the light. * Candance: Isn't it great? * Phineas: But how do you know? * Ferb: It's easy if we come here and Terk will show us. * Jim Hawkins: The speed lever here, it's the throttle. The little one here, it's the brake. These, up here, are the pressure gauges. And this rope, is the whistle. * Roger Rabbit: The whistle. * Mickey Mouse: Uh-huh. Would you like to try it out? * Roger Rabbit: Sure .(grabs the rope's cord and blows the whistle. The gauges suddenly begin to hiss as the steam begins to wheesh from Casey's safety valves in an alarming way) There's too much steam! * Jake: What?! Oh no! Then that means Casey will start to burst! * Bonkers: (turns the gauges) I've got all under control! Don't panic! * Buster Bros: Look out! Something's coming! * Spongebob: What are you trying to do to our train? * Fred Flintstone: Bonkers just turned these things like they told him to. * Spongebob and Squidward: Together? * Police: What? * Spongebob and Squidward: Together. * Ulrich: Together? * Spongebob and Squidward: That's right. * Narrator: The characters in the engine's cab took out some instruments and put on some dancing clothes and began to sing a song together. * Fred Flintstone, Ferb, Phineas, Jake, and Mickey Mouse: (with a violin, a Melodeon, a trumpet, a guitar, and piano play and sing together) Turn them all together! * Terk and Candance: (sing together) Turn them all together! * Fred Flinstone, Ferb, Jake, Mickey Mouse, Ulrich, and Bonkers: Two heads are always better * Buddy, Darkwing Duck, Casey Jones, Bobby, Lana, Secret, Mocorro, Mary, Ricky, Race, Spike, Dog, Darwin, Gumball, Anais, Ncole, and Richard: Than one, * Sylvester, Mr. Dumpty, and Garfield: Together, yes, together, makes it fun. (Wanda dances) * Spongebob: It takes a bag of barnicles, * Squidward: A brush on tuna air, * Cosmo: The tiny sparks to come from a match, * Courage: To the loving care, (Maggie dances around) * Cheese It: (as he, Red, Yellow, and Doctor Doppler dance) Add a little water, * Rodney: And pinch up to the time, (as he and Timmy Turner dance) * Freakazoid: (as he and Hershey Bar dance) Not long before you know, * Stanley the Troll: (as he and Doctor Rabbit) The Steam is coming through the line * Fred Flintstone, Ferb, Phineas, Jake, and Mickey Mouse: (with a violin, a Melodeon, a trumpet, a guitar, and piano play and sing together) Turn them all together! * Terk and Candance: (sing together) Turn them all together! * Fred Flinstone, Ferb, Jake, Mickey Mouse, Ulrich, and Bonkers: Two heads are always better * Buddy, Darkwing Duck, Casey Jones, Bobby, Lana, Secret, Mocorro, Mary, Ricky, Race, Spike, Dog, Darwin, Gumball, Anais, Ncole, and Richard: Than one, * Sylvester, Mr. Dumpty, and Garfield: Together, yes, together, makes it fun. (Wanda dances) * Spongebob: Together! * Squidward and Cosmo: Turn them all together Two heads are * Courage: always better than (Maggie dances) * Cheese It: (as he, Red, Yellow, and Doctor Doppler dance) one * Rodney: One (as he and Timmy Turner dance) * Freakazoid: (as he and Hershey Bar dance) Two heads are better than * Stanley the Troll: (as he and Doctor Rabbit) One * Phineas: That was an excellent choice of song! * Spongebob: And that's how we do it! (Sylvester picks Henry's coal shovel, takes out a lump of coal, and shovels it into the furness) * Candance: How could Terk? I was all alone. * Tantor: What about him? * Roger Rabbit: I'm Roger Rabbit, and this is my wife, Jessica. * Spongebob: Nice to meet you. Remember, always do it together, when you drive the train. * Squidward: We're going to check the light. (as he and Spongebob leave, Terk blows the whistle) 6. Tootle gives Casey a red shirt, blue swimming trunks with purple rectangles, blue sandals with purple rectangles, a snorkel mask, dive tank, and black swimming flippers. * Casey Junior: What a wonderful workshop! (sees a strange shadow coming toward him and gasps) * Tootle: Holy smokes! So you're Casey Junior? The Toyland Express had warned me, but not that you were blue. Well, listen carefully, if you want to go to the crossing, be wary of the guards. Those tough guys are nasty. Also, if you see some weird little stones, grab them because they are full of strange energy. I'm disguised as Standard Class 4 2-6-0, number 76031. * Percy: Would you like to be disguised as Former 2-8-0 7F, number 53807? * Casey Junior: Sure. * Molly: Of course, he would. 7. Meeting Johnny the American Legend Engineer Engine. * Narrator: As Casey arrived at the Glacier Cocktail station, he saw an A.T.S.F. American Ten Wheeler with a Pennsylvania coal tender, and five green and yellow American Coaches. * Ferdinand: (puts some coal and water into the coal tender) There! That should do it. * Johnny: (fires up and fuels the his engine) Wow, look! A little circus engine! It's my brother! Oh, I've seen worse. This is where the guards test the effects of Groga. Some of them think they're ice skating ballet dancers, others think they're ostriches, so don't be surprised if there are feathers lying around. * Casey Junior: Oh, well, here we go again. 8. Tillie tricks the diesels into getting on board General's train. Edit * Tillie: Oh Casey baby, these feathers are just wonderful! Just think of all the fun we could have with them! Such a shame my father needs them for his machine... * Casey Junior: Oh, boy, thanks! (notices the diesels coming) Uh-oh. They're coming! (Casey jumps on board Johnny's train while Tillie, being chased by the diesels, runs into Johnny's train and General's train. She manages to trick the diesels into getting on board the only coach of General) * Silver Fish: Where did she go? (Tillie shuts the door behind the diesels as they struggle to get off) * Tillie: Right away, driver! (waves her flag and blows her whistle) * James: (takes out his watch) Holy smokes! We've got the highball! * Edward: Uh-oh! (James and Edward open the throttle and stoke some coal rapidly as General starts to move his wheels and pull away) * Silver Fish: What the--? (Tillie waves to them) Great horny toads! We've been railroaded! (General is out of sight) 9. Toots reads some writing in the Pyramid on the wall in Greek. Edit * Casey Junior: Look, Toots! I see something written on the wall! * Duck: Well, what does it say? * Toots: Okay, I'll ready it in Greek. Όσους επιθυμούν να να βρούμε τα έξι τα ντόμινο για την Toyland Γρήγορο, να πρέπει να είστε προσεκτικοί και προσέξτε για τις μούμιες, που προσπαθούν να μουμιοποίηση τους εισβολείς αν προσπαθήσουν να πάρετε εκατόν εξήντα αντιδότων. Είναι ανάγκη για μας για να επιλέξτε αντικείμενα και τοποθετήστε τα σχετικά με ορισμένες εξέδρες. Περισσότερα εχθροί εμφανίζονται και να παρενοχλούν μας, αν προσπαθήσετε να μετακινήσετε την οποιαδήποτε αντικείμενα. 10. I'm Going To Modify You Into A Diesel Edit * Shining Evening Express: Don't move, smarty pants. I'm gonna modify you into a diesel. 11. We're back from working fitness! Edit * Tillie: (in a purple bikini with polka dots) Casey darling, once you get the can back, promise me you'll use its powers to become a muscleman. You've got the style, now all you need is the muscles! * Casey Junior: Hey, thanks! * Narrator: After leaving the Pyramid, the other engines were back from a vacation. * Thomas: Hey, guys! * Casey Junior: Oh, Thomas, it is you! I think you've been well fit! * Emily: That's because we've been practicing sports. 12. A Vacation on Corwen Island. Edit * The Train: Nah hah hah hah! I reckon yer on time for a vacation, eh, Tillie? * Tillie: A vacation? * The Train: Yeah! Didn't ya realize Casey was standin' right at the heart of me Groga Production Plant? This is whar I cook up me potion with the tonic can an' the hyper-reactive gas from the contaminated piggies! * Tillie: The piggies? Not long before I will give all livin' human beins' on this planet a little transformation. Heh heh heh! Now please climb on board for a trip to Corwen island. * Tillie: But I can't go, I'm going to-- * The Train: There's nothin' like helpin' yer father buildin' a machine. Here's a ticket. * Tillie: Thanks, but I-- * The Train: Now, look, you'll have a great time, while you can. Come, the train departs from Crewe station! 13. The Train to Corwen Island. Edit * The Train: Giddy up! * Casey Junior: (leans out the window and coughs) Oh, well, here we go again. * Diesel 10: Me name's Diesel 10. Whit's yer name? * Tillie: Tillie. * Diesel 10: Ever been to Corwen island? * Tillie: Nope, but The Train has given me this-- * Diesel 10: Me neither. They say it's a swell joint, no school, no cops. Ya can tear the joint apart, and nobody says a word. * Tillie: The Train has given me this-- * Diesel 10: Loaf around, plenty to eat, plenty to drink, and it's all free. * Tillie: The Train has given me this-- * Diesel 10: Boy, that's the place! I can hardly wait! * Narrator: Sir Lamiel was heading along toward Holyhead where Foxcote Manor, engine number 7822, with six GWR chocolate and cream colored coaches on one end, and Burtonwood Brewer, and two maroon coaches and GWR chocolate and cream colored coach, coupled on the other end, are both standing still. 14. The Island is cursed! Edit * Casey Junior: Diesel 10? Ha! Diesel 10! This burns me up. After all I tried to do for him, who does he think his conscience is? Me or that evil King hoodlum Diesel 10? I've had enough of this him. I'm taking the next train home. Open that door up! Open up! I want to go home. (hears the sound of some scared, braying, howling, and squealing from the door inside, then takes out a ladder, and climbs up to see what's wrong) * The Train: Come on, you blokes. Keep it moving. Lively there now. We haven't got all night! * Casey Junior: Where'd all the animals come from? * The Train: Come on, come on, let's have another! (Spencer takes out a frightened yellow monkey named Stepney, in red trunks with green stripes and red sandals with green stripes) And what's your name? (Stepney can't answer, except chatter) Okay, you'll do. (snatches Stepney) In you go. (kicks him into a crate with two pigs named Bill and Ben, and three donkeys named Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand) You six will do nicely for the prison ship. (sinister laugh) Alright, next! (a cat named Rosie, wearing a green bikini with yellow stripes, a green swimcap with yellow stripes, and green shoes, is brought out) And what might your name be? * Rosie: Rosie. * The Train: Oh, so you can talk, eh? * Rosie: Um, why, yes, Sir. I want to go home to my parents. * The Train: (snatches Rosie) Take her back, she can still talk... (throws Rosie into a pen with Gordon, a Yogi Bear's form, in red swimming trunks, a green hat, and a green tie, a green snub nosed pig in a white bikini with red direct line phones and sandals with red direct line phones, and a sunhat, a yellow donkey with a purple hat, a green scarf, a green, pink, and purple bikini with flowers, and sandals, Molly, and four scared narrow gauge rabbits named Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam, wearing four pairs of different swimming trunks. Rosie and the others then begin to protest by begging the Train and pleading) * Rosie: Please, please. I don't want to be an animal! (The Train's shadow comes up toward Rosie and the others) Let me out of here! * The Train: (cracks his whip) QUIET! (scares the engines, who are now a cat, a bear, a pig, a donkey, and for rabbits) You fools have had some fun. Now you shall pay for it! * Casey Junior: (puzzled) Heroes? (realizes) So that's how! (climbs back down, takes the ladder, and puts it in his bagpack) Tillie! (runs off to find Tillie) * Narrator: Meanwhile, back at the pool hall... * Diesel 10: (a ring appears in the holes of Diesel 10's nose as Emily gasps) What's happening to me? (grows a Chinese Dragon's tail) No, got to fight it. Can't lose control. (Mavis gasps) Will storm...? Body weak... (turns into a Chinese Dragon and laughs evilly. He begins to howl, and steals the last modified pig, and dissapears) * Tillie: And what's the joke? (looks in the mirror, grabs her ears, now long and fuzzy, and laughs) I know that these are funny! Look at me! (laughs, but sprouts out a long tail, then begins to bray, and just stops) Oh! What's happening? What will I do?! * Casey Junior: Oh, I hope I'm not too late! 15. Welcome to my hideout, meathead! Edit * Rustee Rails: To defeat the Chinese Dragon, Agent Casey Junior, you have to wait for his sheild to deactivate. * Chinese Dragon: Welcome to my hideout, meathead! Welcome to my hideout, steam train! You're just in time to see the vegetable viber get the best of the muscle viber! Thanks to the last modified pig I've stolen, I'll be to understand how the Train has managed to put the pigs, monsters, and donkeys into crates for the salt mines and the circus! After that, nothing can stop me from wiping man from the face of the planet... Only then will I be THE master beast! Prepare for the match death! (laughs evilly) You ready then? 16. A Special Mission To Get The Can From Cerberus Edit * Casey Junior: I need your help. * Thomas Jones: Impossible. We're on a cross-country march. * Casey Junior: It's an emergency, colonel. We're ready to get the can back. * Colonel Hathi: Can? What can? * Cerberus: How interesting... * Casey Junior: The one we are ready to get back. * Thomas Jones: You mean, from Cerberus? Now sir, if you don't mind, we'd like to get on with the march. * Toyland Express: No, no, you don't understand, Jones. Cerberus will become too powerful. * Cerberus: How delightful. * Thomas Jones: Well, serves Casey right for dropping it. * Casey Jones: But-but Cerberus, the nightmare train, he's sure to give everyone a taste. * Thomas Jones: Ha, ha. Cerberus. Nonsense, old boy. Cerberus isn't within miles of here. Sorry, Casey. Fortunes of war and all that sort of thing you know. * Emily Jones: This has gone far enough.. Now just a minute, you pompous old windbag! * Thomas Jones: Emily? What are you doing out of ranks? * Emily Jones: Never mind. How would you like our boy lost and alone in the jungle? * Thomas Jones Our son? But Emily old girl, that's an entirely different matter. * Emily Jones: Humph! * Thomas Jones: Different. Entirely. * Emily Jones: Casey is telling you the whole truth through. Now you help him to retrieve the can or I'm taking over command. * Thomas Jones: What? A female leading my herd? Utterly preposterous. * Percy Jones: Dad, Casey is talking about Cerberus. He'll get hurt if we don't help him. Please, Dad? Sir? Please? * Thomas Jones: Now, don't you worry, son. You father had a plan in mind all the time. * Emily Jones: Huh. Sure you did. * Thomas Jones: (clears his throat) Troopers, Company, left face! Volunteers for a special mission will step one pace forward. (Duck, Oliver, Henry, James, Emily, Edward, and Mavis back away, except Stanley, who is too busy, but finally steps back) Ha, ha. That's what I like to see. Devotion to duty. You volunteers will find the lost man-cub. * Casey Junior: Thank you, Jones. Now there's no time to lose. (hops to his X-Wing and takes off) * Thomas Jones: Yes, well. Good luck. When the man-cub is the can is sighted, you will blow your whistle to let us know. * James: Yes sir. (blows his whistle loudly, but is stopped by Thomas) * Thomas Jones: Shh. Not now soldier. * James: Sorry, sir. * Thomas Jones: Edward, our strategy shall be the element of surprise. You will take one squad and cover the right flank. * Edward: Yes sir. * Thomas: And I shall take the other squad on the left flank... Very well. * Casey Junior: (shouts loudly) Company!!! (his voice's echoes around Thomas, Emily, Percy, Rosie, Edward, Molly, Duck, Oliver, Henry, James, Mavis, Stanley, and the others) Forward... March! * Cerberus: Element of surprise? I say. Ha, ha, ha. And now for my rendezvous with the powerful can. 17. Hello. My name is Casey Junior. You stole the can. Prepare to die. Edit * Casey Junior: Hello. My name is Casey Junior. You stole the can. Prepare to battle. * Cerberus: You'll never get the can back like that, you little squirts! * Category:UbiSoftFan94